This invention relates to methods for improving the snag resistance of fabrics, particularly, to such methods which require treating the fabric with an alkyl acrylate copolymer dispersed in a liquid carrier and compositions thereof.
Recently, there has been a trend in the garment industry away from woven fabrics to knit fabrics, which has created serious manufacturing problems. Especially troublesome is the cutting operation wherein, because of the tendency of the knit fabrics to sag, stretch, etc., only a few layers of fabric can be cut at any one time. In addition, knit fabrics usually require up to 24 hours to relax on the cutting table before being cut to insure the fabric has returned to its original dimension after being stretched as it was laid on the table.
These same problems exist with the finished garment, wherein the knit fabrics have a greater tendency to snag than conventional woven materials. The snagging tendency is particularly bothersome with lighter weight fabrics as are used for wearing apparel. Thus, there exists a need for a treatment for knit fabrics to reduce their tendency to snag and provide more dimensional stability.
Recently, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,102 an aqueous dispersion of a particular copolymer has been applied to, and cured on, the fabric thereby improving its snag resistance. While this practice provides the desired solution of most of the aforementioned problems, many fabric manufacturers employ organic solvent finishing equipment which cannot handle aqueous polymer solutions. A considerable capital outlay would be required to convert these solvent finishing units to permit the use of aqueous finishing systems. Furthermore, it was found that the polymer as prepared was insoluble in the chlorinated solvents used throughout the textile industry. As a means of circumventing this problem, application Ser. No. 573,484 filed May 1, 1975 provides a method of emulsifying the aqueous copolymer dispersion in organic solvents. This method reduces the capital expenditure required. However, an additional piece of equipment is necessary to separate the organic solvent and water after drying the fabric before their reentry into the system. Thus, removal of all water from the finishing process is essential.
In view of the stated deficiencies of prior art methods, it remains highly desirable to provide a method of reducing snagging using a non-aqueous finish containing an oil-soluble polymer which is equal in performance to that of the aqueous finish described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,102.